Contrary to popular belief
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Because contrary to popular belief, May wasn't scared of Drew's fan girls. Drew was the one who was terrified of them after all. And contrary to popular belief, May wasn't afraid to stake a claim for what belonged to her. Contrary to popular belief, the fan girls weren't vicious monsters ready to tear her apart. Contestshipping drabble. I do NOT own the character. Read and enjoy


Because despite what people say, May's not scared of Drew's fan girls. Not one bit. If anyone was afraid of them, it was only Drew himself and who could blame the poor guy? They were somewhat crazy.

Drew had, on several occasions, lost articles of clothing by their hands; either being ripped from his body (quite literally) or being mysteriously stolen from his wardrobe. Drew was terrified of them, even if he didn't say it out loud.

Harley liked to give him a hard time over it, saying things like 'Fangirls, oh the horror!' or threatening Drew to call the fan girls if he didn't do something. Honestly, Drew was wondering if Harley was just jealous because he didn't have any fan girls.

Solidad just chuckled, or gave Drew knowing sympathetic looks. She already knew Drew didn't like them, but there wasn't much she could do to help him if she didn't want to be mobbed herself.

May just avoided them in general but, contrary to popular belief, she wasn't actually scared of them. She just simply didn't want anything to do with them. They didn't concern her at all.

It was only when Drew asked her to be his girlfriend that May had something to do with them. Unlike the popular belief, May agreed, not even thinking once of any problems with fan girls. She wasn't scared of being torn apart by vicious fan girls; fan girls weren't all vicious animals and May could defend herself anyway.

But something May hadn't done until now, was stake a claim for what was hers. She hadn't wanted to do it for a few months, just to make sure everything would work out between them.

Right now, May and Drew had just finished a contest. They were supposed to meet back stage to go out for lunch after.

"AH! It's Drew!"

Cue fan girls.

May watched as her grass headed boyfriend was mobbed, the girls ignoring his cries of protest.

"Someone help!" he cried desperately.

He'd long given up the act of pretending to be cool amongst them. His social awkwardness really started to show now.

May sighed. She'd better help the poor guys.

"Excuse me," she said, squeezing in the fan girl crowd towards Drew.

Against most people, fan girls weren't actually vicious to girls. Anyone could approach Drew, as long as they were a fan. There was no jealousy between them. They all worked towards a common goal; to admire Drew and perhaps get him to notice one of them.

Girls let her squeeze in the small gaps until she was right at the front, to the side of where Drew was standing.

"Ok girls, I'm staking my claim here," May announced.

She tugged Drew towards her. He could only let out a muffled yelp as May staked her claim AKA kissed the living daylights out of him in front of a bunch of girls. Nothing said mine like lip to lip contact after all.

Not that Drew was really complaining that much. The only problem he had was that it ended to soon for him to fully enjoy it.

Contrary to popular belief, the fan girls didn't turn into violent beasts, intent on murdering May and trailing around with her carcass on display as an example of what would happen to those who dared to approach their beloved Drew.

Nope, not at all.

Instead of calming them down, like May was planning would happen, it crazed them even more.

High pitched squeals were heard. Crazed laughter.

"May is Drew's girlfriend!" someone shrieked.

"How romantic!"

"Our Drew is growing up!"

"Maybe we'll soon have little Drews."

"How cute!"

May and Drew's eyes were both wide as they looked at each other, both thinking the same thing 'Holy Mew, let's run for our lives'.

Because contrary to popular, belief the girls that were Drew's fan, were even bigger fans of contestshipping.

* * *

**Me: WOO!**

**Drew: What is this?**

**Me: Just something I wrote somewhere between 1 and 4 am. I figured if I was awake I may as well do something useful**

**May: you realise this is crazy**

**Me: I know, and against my better judgement, I'm deciding to upload it. Woo, enjoy another one of my beyond midnight crazy ideas.**


End file.
